Destinies
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: 1000 years ago a sorceress tried release the power of the Dark Realm to the world was stopped by four warriors know as the Dawn Warriors. Now four teen that never met before, are united to stop a new threat. Disney Channel X Final Fantasy.
1. Ch 1: Destiny Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel characters or ideas from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny Awakens

* * *

_"Greeting, how are you? Did you come to here this tale? That's good. Now how should I start this? Oh, of course, let start with the legend from a 1000 years ago.1000 years ago an evil woman known as Shade, who was a Sorceress class, was trying to open a portal to the Dark Realm. But four warriors came and confronted her. Their classes were a Red Wizard, a White Wizard, a Ninja, and a Black Belt. It was a hard fight but the four warriors were victorious be defeating Shade and sealing her in the Dark Realm. No one knew what happened to four warriors, but from there on out everyone called them the Dawn Warriors. But now there is a threat that only the last descendents of the Dawn Warriors could stop it."_

* * *

At a beach Malibu, California, a young man who was about 19 years old, he had short grey hair and brown eyes, he wore a silver breast plate with matching shoulder pads he even had a long grey cloth pants with shin protectors. And to top it of he had a cloth mask that covered his mouth and nose. As he was walking along the beach, people were giving him odd looks or laughing at him for the way he dresses. The man sighed and whispered to himself, "They should be happy that I'm that violent of a guy."

Soon the man came up to a small shop called 'Rico's Surf Shop' were the man saw a small Hispanic boy sitting on the counter and a blond young man who was little bit younger then the man. The Hispanic boy first noticed the man, "What's with the outfit, you late for a costume party?"

"Um no," the man replied, "Can you tell where I can find the Oken residence?"

"I could tell you, but I won't," the boy said.

"Why do want to where the Oken's live?" the blond man asked.

"I have special news for their son, Oliver," the man replied, "Something that could change their lives."

"I'm not sure about this but here let me write it down for ya," the blond man said as he wrote down the address. The man just took the piece of paper and ran off, "Weird guy, eh Rico?" +"Oh yeah, Jackson," the boy named Rico said.

A few minutes later the man reached the Oken's house, he took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked on it. Soon Nancy Oken answered the door and gave a weird look to the man's clothing, "Nancy Oken, is your son, Oliver, home?"

"No, why? Nancy asked. +"Remember when Oliver was a baby when an old man brought him into your life?"

Nancy nodded, "How do you know?"

"That man sent me he said it's time for Oliver to fulfill his destiny," the man explained, "If you let me in I'll explain everything."

An hour later at Rico's Shore Shack, Oliver and his two best friends, Miley and Lilly, arrived at the beach. "So what do you guys want to do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Any ideas Miley?" Lilly said. +"Sorry nothing at the moment," Miley said.

Oliver just sighed and sat down on a stool at Rico's Shore Shack, "Hey Oliver," Jackson greeted.

"Hey, Jackson," Oliver greeted, "What up?"

"Not much, just the usual," Jackson said, "but there was a man here earlier looking for you." Ironically Oliver's mother pull up to a parking spot near the beach and Nancy and the man stepped out of the car and walked towards them. "Speak of the devil there he is with your mother."

As the two got closer they saw that Nancy was crying, "Mom what's going on?" Oliver asked.

Without warning, Nancy hugged her son tight, "Oliver Oken," the man said which got his attention, "My name is Robert, I've been sent here to take you back."

"Take me back?" Oliver said raising an eyebrow.

"You were never a native born on this continent or any other continent on the map," Robert started to explain.

"What are you taking about?" Jackson asked.

"That make no sense," Miley stated.

"Yeah, and what's with the getup," Lilly asked. +"Me and Oliver are from the Floating Continents," Robert said.

"You're making that up and you some how convince my mom that it's true!" Oliver shouted.

"No Oliver," Nancy said as she stopped hugging him and wiped her tears, "He's right, you're not our biological son. An old man brought you and told us that you have a destiny to fulfill."

"But what about all those records of me?" Oliver asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"My master, Fasu, had everything ready for you and the other three to live your life here until your day has come," Robert explained as he took out a blue crystal, "Take this."

Oliver slowly took the blue crystal, and in his hand it started to glow, "It feel warm," he stated. +"Come on it's obvious that it's a fake," Jackson said as he jumped over the counter and grabbed the crystal, where it lost its glow.

Oliver took the crystal back, it glowed again in his hand, "Hold it to your heart and take its power," Robert instructed. Oliver did what he was told, his whole body glowed and when the glow faded away Oliver was in light-blue sleeveless karate shirt with a white belt and white finger-less gloves, and he had black pants with boots. "Oliver you are now a Monk class. We shall now return to the South Continent."

"Oh no you don't you need to explain more!" Miley shouted.

"If you want answers then come with us," Robert said as he put his thumb and index finger under his mask and let out a loud whistle. Then mist formed underneath, Jackson, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Robert then a dragon rose from the mist and lift them up in the air, "Hold on tight." Then the dragon took off were Rico couldn't believe of what he saw.

* * *

In Albuquerque, New Mexico, at a school called East High, the basket ball team just finished the practice for the championship game in two weeks. As the team was heading straight for their lockers the team noticed Troy's mother along with another in violet full body armor along with a dragon-shape helmet in the coach's office. "What with the dude in the strange outfit?" Chad asked.

"Who knows, as longs as he doesn't involve with us," Troy replied.

Soon the coach came into the locker room and saw his wife with the person in body armor, "What's going on?" he asked as he entered his office.

"Jack Bolton, it's time for Troy to fulfill his destiny," the woman in the armor said.

A few minutes later the basket ball team left the locker room, "Hi Troy," Troy turned around to see Gabriella, Sharpey, and Ryan walking towards them.

"Hey guys sorry for missing the rehearsal, but you know we have important game coming up," Troy explained.

"Don't worry Ms. Darbus wanted to practice with me and Ryan today," Sharpay said. +"Troy Bolton!" a woman shouted they all turn to see the person in violet full body armor and a dragon shape helmet.

"Who are you?" Troy asked.

The person removed her helmet to show her face she had blue eyes and long brown hair that was braided. "I am Megan, a Dragoon class," she responded, "And you're coming with me." Megan put her helmet back on then she quickly walked over to Troy and grabbed his arm than started dragging him outside.

Once outside Troy was able to break free from Megan's grasp, "What the hell's your problem!?" Troy shouted, "Why do you want with me!?"

Megan then noticed the group coming towards them, she quickly pulled out a green crystal, "Take this and hold it to your heart," she said.

Troy just looked at the crystal then at Megan's face, she was giving him a 'take it or I'll kill you' look so he took the crystal and held it to his heart. There was a bright glow when the glow faded away everyone saw Troy in green tunic shirt, with matching bandana that rapped around his head, he had tan cloth pants with brown boots and gloves that cover his forearms. And to top it of on his belt he had a pouch on the back and two dagger sheaths in the front.

"Troy when did you change into that ridiculous outfit?" Chad asked.

"This 'ridiculous' outfit is what a Thief class wears," Megan said.

"Don't tell me she's gotten to you Troy?" Troy's father said.

"I don't even know what's going on!" Troy stated.

"It's time for to fulfill your destiny Troy," Megan said, "Come with me, Master Fasu will explain everything." Megan then placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out an loud whistle.

"Hey, you can't just take him away!" Gabriella shouted as she, Sharpay, and Ryan try to stop Megan. Then mist started to form underneath them, then a dragon rose from underneath and took the five of them.

"This can't be happening," Chad said in disbelief.

* * *

In London, Ontario, Casey McDonald and her step-brother, Derek Venturi, just came home from school. "Mom, George, we're home!" Casey announced. +But then she soon noticed her mother, Nora, and her step-father, George, were sitting at the table with a young man with short brown hair in a full metal armor and his helmet was next to him on the table. She also noticed that her mother was crying. "What's going on?" Derek said making the young man turn to them.

"Ah, Casey McDonald, a pleasure of finally meeting you," the man said as he extended his hand out, "My name is Zeek, I'm a Knight class."

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked not shaking Zeeks hand.

"Casey, we have to sit down and talk about it," Nora said. +After a half an hour of talking, Casey couldn't believe of what she just heard. "Just how do you expect any of that?" she said, "I mean Derek can come up with a better story then that!"

"Yeah it sound like something Marti would come up with," Derek stated.

"Well if you want to believe me," Zeek stated as he pulled a yellow crystal, "Take this a hold it to your heart."

Casey took the crystal and held it to her heart, then there was a small glow in the room and when the glow faded Casey was white robe with red designs at the end of the robe and sleeves she even had hood on her that was up, and she had staff in her hand. "Casey you are now a White Mage class," Zeek said, "Now Casey let us return to the Floating Continents."

"Wait can I say goodbye to friends first?" Casey asked.

"Sorry but there is no time," Zeek said as he grabbed his helmet and lead Casey out the door. Then Zeek put his thumb and index finger in his mouth, and then he let out a load whistle. Then mist formed underneath them and a dragon rose and took the two of them.

* * *

In Boston a high school just let out and the kids started to pour out. The popular kids were usually followed by a large crowds of kids, but their was one boy who never followed the crowd and that was Cody Martin, 'God I always hated how everyone tries to follow the popular crowd,' he said to himself as he was one of the last people to leave school.

He remembered the times when he and his brother, Zack, were younger they used to do everything together, until they came to the high school and Zack is trying to make it to become popular. As Cody approached the sidewalk he noticed that his mom, Carey, was waiting for her sons along with a man in an black colored knight armor with spikes coming out of his shoulders and back, complete with a helmet that covered his whole head and a woman with pink hair and she wore a green robe with gold designs on it, but to top it off she had a horn growing from her forehead. Cody looked at the two with an odd look, "Mom who are these two?" Cody asked.

"You're Cody right?" the woman asked. +"Why do you want to know?" Cody asked. +"My name is Lenna and this is Zac," Lenna introduced herself and the man in the armor, "We're here to take you back."

"Take me back where?" Cody asked. +"We're taking you back to the Floating Continents," Zac said as he removed the mouth piece on his helmet.

"Floating Continents?" Cody said, "There is no such thing."

Zac then lifted the eye piece on his helmet to reveal his young face with green eyes, "There is, you have a destiny to fulfill."

"If you need a destiny fulfilled then talk to my brother, Zack, he'll buy into fantasy world," Cody said.

"Cody please listen to them," Cody's mother, Carey, started to explain as tears started to form in her eyes, "It's hard to explain this to you Cody, but you are not my biological son."

"What do you mean mom?" Cody asked.

"Cody I know it's hard to believe and we're not the best to explain this but you are not related to the Martin's," Lenna said.

"That's impossible," Cody stated, "Zack and I are identical twins."

"Listen we don't have time to explain. Master Fasu will tell you everything," Zac said as he pulled out a red crystal, "Take this crystal and hold it to your heart."

Cody looked at Zac then at the crystal. He slowly took the crystal and held it to his heart. There was small glow from Cody which caught everyone that was in front of the school attention. As the glow faded away, Cody was wearing a red coat with a matching feather hat, he had white pants with brown boots, he even had a red cape and sword in its sheath attached to his belt, "Cody you are now a Red Mage class," Zac said.

Soon everyone came to see where the glow came from; they saw the three and started to sinker at their outfits. "Hey Cody what's with the outfit?" Zack asked, "You're going to some convention with these geeks?"

"He has to," a kid named Drew said, "How do you expect someone to be friends with Cody." Drew approached Zac and reached for his armor, "I bet this armor is…" Drew didn't finish his because Zac grabbed him by the wrist and started to squeeze it tight, "What are doing?! Let me go!"

This made Zac squeeze tighter until popped Drew's wrist out of place. Zac then tossed him to the ground and said, "If you do that again in front me, then I'll show you the power of a Dark Knight class." Then Zac turn to Lenna , "Ready?"

Lenna nodded and closed her eyes, then some kind of seal form below her feet, "Come fourth Mist Dragon!" she shouted. Mist started to form around her then a dragon flew out of it and landed near her, "Come on Cody," she said as she got on the dragon.

Zac put his hand on Cody's shoulder and said, "Your destiny awaits." Then Cody and Zac got on the dragon where it soon took off to the sky leaving people confused of what just happen.

"Did a dragon really come out of a mist?" Zack said.

"Of course," someone said making Zack turn to see a man in full body armor that was similar to Zac's but it gold colored instead of black and he had a purple cape, "That was a Mist Dragon."

"Who the hell are you?" Zack asked.

"Just someone to take you to _your _destiny," the man said.

* * *

In the sky the four Mist Dragons flew though the air and they reached to four large land masses that were connected by chains with a central pillar that floated a little higher then the land masses that was also chained. The Mist Dragons approach one of the land masses from below and entered a hidden cave. +In the cave the dragons landed everyone got off the dragon that they were riding, "Hey guys, looks like you had an easy time finding the heroes," Robert said.

"And it looks you and Megan got more then expected," Zeek pointed out. "Well these fools followed me when I summoned the Mist Dragon," Megan explained.

"Hey you were taking Troy away by force!" Sharpey shouted.

"Enough talk, lets go," Zac said as he took of his helmet revealing that he has short blond hair, leading Lenna, Zeek, Robert and Megan started to walk deeper into the cave.

"What should we do?" Oliver asked.

"Like any of us would know," Troy said.

"We should follow them," Cody suggested.

"Why should we," Jackson asked, "Those people took use away from our homes."

"But if we want answers we should follow them," Cody stated.

"He's right, our answers of what is going on is up ahead," Casey said as she started to follow the five warriors.

Soon they all ca me to a part of the cave that looked like a house and they saw a old man that had long white hair that reached halfway down his back and a beard that reached to his waist, he was wearing a blue robe as well, reading a book, "Master Fasu, we have return," Zac announced.

Fasu looked up to see everyone, "Ah, you returned faster then I thought," he said, "And welcome back Dawn Warriors."

* * *

A/N: Yeah this was the first chapter. This story will be like Disney Channel meets Final Fantasy. So tell me of how you think of it.


	2. Ch 2: Floating Continents

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel characters or ideas from Final Fantasy.

Chapter 2: Floating Continents

"Master Fasu, we have return," Zac announced.

Fasu looked up to see everyone, "Ah, you returned faster then I thought," he said, "And welcome back Dawn Warriors."

"Dawn Warriors?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, you are the last decedents of the legendary Dawn Warriors," Fasu said, "Come sit down and I'll tell everything."

Soon Cody, Casey, Oliver, Miley, Lily, Jackson, Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, and Sharpey sat down in front of Fasu, "First off you properly want to know where you are at? Well you are on the Floating Continents, but to be more precise we are on the South Continent. Or the Desert Continent."

"A dessert, why are we on continent that's a desert?!" Sharpey complained, "It's not good for my skin!"

"Well each continent is different, because the hid four of the five Crystals are hidden," Megan explained, "The South Continent holds the Earth Crystal."

"The North Continent holds the Fire Crystal," Lenna said.

"The East Continent holds the Water Crystal," Robert said.

"And the West Continent holds the Wind Crystal," Zeek finished.

"So why did you drag us here?" Troy asked.

Fasu stood up and then said, "About 16 years ago I once served as the High Sage to our Empress, Zula. Then one day a young man challenged me to a duel, and as a surprise he defeated me and claimed my position as the High Sage." Then Fasu walked over to a map, "Then a month later I receive a message from His Holy Honor, Alexander, and he told me that a great evil is coming."

"Alexander?" Cody asked.

"Yes Alexander, the legendary Eidolon the watches over our realm of light," Fasu explained, "Alexander told me that this evil can only be defeated by the Dawn Warriors. But he also said it was unsafe for the decedents of the Dawn Warriors to remain on the Floating Continents. So I tracked down your real families and told them about Alexander's warning. In the end your parents decided that I take the four of you to the Lower Continent. After that I started a group I called The Spes Lux lucis to ready ourselves, till the time has come for you to return to defeat our Empress and place the next heir on the throne."

"Wait if you have a group to fight the Empress yourself?" Miley stated.

"If we did that, then people would see it rebels taking out the Empress for power, and in turn could create more evil," Zac explained.

"He's right," Fasu said, "I took the Empress's only son, so that he could be ready to inherit the throne."

"But wait, I want to know why these continents are floating?" Cody asked.

"If you want to know the truth you should talk to the Eidolons or one of the four Guardians," Fasu said, "Right now I think it's best for Zac, Lenna, Robert, Zeek, and Megan to take you and show all of you our world."

"But we still have questions," Cody said.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to see Zac, "Don't worry I promise that all your question will be answered," he said as he and the others started to guild everyone out of the cave leave Fasu behind.

Soon the group was out of the cave where five large yellow birds, with one that had a wagon strapped to it. "What the hell are these?" Jackson asked as he slow approached the birds.

"They're Chocobo," Lenna answered, "Don't worry they're harmless."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Well they do bite or kick," Robert said as he got on top of one, "That depends how well you piss them off."

Soon Zac, Zeek, and Megan got on the Chocobos,

"Come on guys get in the wagon," Lenna said, as she got on the wagon and grabbed the reins. They all hopped on the wagon, "Hang on tight," Lenna warned as the Chocobos started to run at high speeds across the desert.

* * *

In the Central Tower a young woman with short blond hair in a white battle dress, with a gold colored breastplate and gauntlets the covered her lower arms, a sword sheath attached to her waist and she had a white eye patch, was walking though the corridors of the tower till she got to got to a large white door. She approached it, but two guards in full knight armor stopped her, "You're not allowed to got in," one of the guards said.

"Let me though, I'm Lady Belle, Paladin class and one of the generals of the Empress's army. I think I should be able to speak to the Empress anytime," she explained. "Sorry ma'am," the guard started, "we were told not let anyone in."

"Now that sounds ridicules," a man voice said. They turned to see a man who looked a little bit older then the Belle in a gray monk's robe with black hair and a monocle over his right eye. "If Lady Belle wants to speak to the Empress, then she should be allowed to."

"Sorry Lord Xane," the guards said as the open the door to a set of stairs that were going up.

"Shall we?" Xane asked Belle as he started to walk into the chamber with Belle soon followed.

The two walked into a large dome chamber of glass. The room had a beautiful design with four pools of water that surrounds a large circular platform that has a large golden throne and four pillars that has lights that glow red, blue, green, and yellow. The room had four colored sections, the section that Belle and Xane were on is yellow, the section behind the throne is red, to the right it's blue and to the left it's green. As Belle and Xane walk towards to the throne, Belle looked into the pool of water it see a god-like man who is believed to be the Earth Guardian.

They soon approached the throne where a woman who could be in her 40s in a white royal dress with matching gloves and long brown hair that was braided. "Any news?" the woman asked.

"There is still no sign of your son," Belle replied, "Sorry your highness."

"You disappoint me Belle, your power as a Paladin should help you," the woman said.

"I'm sorry," Belle apologized.

"As for me Empress Zula; it seems Lugae has started on designing our ultimate weapon for the war," Xane said.

"Are you sure this weapon will work?" Zula asked.

"Don't worry Lugae is a brilliant man," Xane said.

Soon they heard footsteps the looked at the source and saw that sound and they saw a man in golden knight's armor with a purple cape. "It's been some time Goldar. Did you find the people that you were looking for?" Zula asked.

"Yes I did your highness," Goldar replied, "I want to show you them." With that Goldar left with Zula, Belle and Xane to follow.

Soon the came to a small chamber, where three guys, that were different heights, wore Dark Knight's armor with capes as well. Their helmets were on so they couldn't see their faces. "Let me introduce to the three of four members of my new team," Goldar said. As he walked up to the tallest one with a claymore strapped to his back, "This is Shadow," then he want to the medium height guy with a sword and small ax strapped to his belt, "This is Darkside," then he went to the shortest one with two axes, "And this is Blood. And as soon as the fourth member is ready, the five of us will become the Devil's Hand!"

* * *

On the South Continent, the heroes finally arrived at the gates of the desert capital. "Wow those Chocobos are fast," Oliver said.

"Well that's a Yellow Chocobo, they're the fastest on land," Robert said as he took his Chocobo to the Chocobo Stable.

"How many are there?" Gabriella asked.

"Five," Lenna replied, "Blue Chocobos are able to walk and run on water, Red Chocobos are the best climber, Black Chocobos can fly, and the rarest Chocobos are gold and they are the fastest on land, water, climbing, and flying."

"Where do you get those Gold Chocobos?" Sharpey asked.

"Well do to law, no one is not allowed to hold a Gold Chocobo in captivity do to being a rare bird," Lenna explained.

"And think about it Sharpey, since we're on a different continent there's properly a different currency," Ryan said.

"He's right, on the Floating Continents you're all dirt poor," Magen said.

"Well shall we show you our home?" Zac said with his helmet's face piece off as the gates opened to the city. They walked into the city.

They started to walk through the streets and they were seeing a lot of people with different clothing on. "So what's with the mitch match people?" Miley asked.

"There are a lot of classes, but the most common are Bares," Zeek explained.

"Why?' Casey asked.

"Well people tend to fail when they try to earn the class that they want and there tends to be people who just too lazy to study," Zeek said.

"Wait we have to study for a class?" Lilly asked, "But Oliver already has a class and he sucks at studying." Oliver just gave Lily a dirty look.

"Yeah, how did the four of us could have a class?" Troy asked.

"The Crystals destined you to use those classes just like you ancestors," Zac said as stopped and turned to the group, "But soon we have to…" Zac stopped in mid sentence as someone in a blue long sleeve shirt rapped their arms around Zac's waist from behind.

"Hey, I missed you," a male voice whispered.

Zac smiled as he turned around to face a boy with short brown hair who was around Zac's age in a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants and boots, "I missed you too," Zac said as he took off his helmet then he kissed the boy on the lips. When they broke apart they saw everyone, except Megan, Zeek, Robert, and Lenna, had their mouths hung opened, "Oh sorry 'bout that, everyone this is Edward, he's a Bard class and my lover."

"So you guys are gays?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, and we're happy about it too," Edward said as he placed a peck on Zac's cheek. "Oh before I forget, Celes needs help." "Of course," Zac sighed, "Come on let's go before Celes gets pissed."

Soon the group arrived at a shop and in side there was a middle-age red hair woman,"'Bout time you got back," she said.

"Hey Celes you need us to do something?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Celes replied, "Can you help Mid in the back with the stocks." The group was about to go, Celes stopped, "Before you go who are these people?" She was referring to Cody, Troy, Oliver, Casey, and the others. Zac walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, "Oh okay the four of you can go upstairs and relax, as for the rest of you help Mid."

Cody, Troy, Oliver, and Casey just shrugged and went upstairs while the other went to the back. The four went into a room and sat down on the chairs in the room. "So how do you guys think of this place?" Cody asked to start a conversation.

"I think it's alright but still a little weird," Troy replied.

"Ditto," Oliver said.

"I think it going something interesting experience," Casey said, "What about you Cody?"

"I don't know yet, this whole thing is so sudden…" Cody said until the door opened and Celes came in with a tray with a tea kettle and tea cups.

"Would you like some tea?" Celes asked.

"Um sure," Cody said as Celes walked over to place the tray on the table and pour the tea into the cups, "Um, do you know anything about the Dawn Warriors?"

"Of course sweetie," Celes said, "A 1000 years ago a Sorceress known as Shade was trying to was trying to use the power of the Dark Realm to rule the world, but your ancestors stopped her and sealed her in the Dark Realm."

"But if they want something stopped by the Dawn Warriors, why can't they get our family to do it?" Oliver asked.

Celes was silent as she was pouring more tea. "Something happened to our family?" Oliver asked.

Celes sighed and said, "16 years ago Empress Zula's High Sage, Xane, went to hunt down your family on each continent, and then he killed them. That's why Fasu took you all to the Lower Continents for your own safety."

"But why did he get us now?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, we just have to trust Fasu and His Holy Honor," Celes said as she handed them the tea, "But I believe that time will show us the truth." With that Celes left the room.

An hour later they could hear Sharpey complaining, "This is why I don't like to work!" They quickly ran downstairs to see Sharpey arguing with Megan.

"Well sorry 'princess' but if you're going to be here, you earn your keep like the rest of us," Megan said.

"And besides, you should save your energy for tomorrow," Zac said.

"What are planning to do tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"We're going to the Earth Temple, to get you guys a class of some sort," Zac said.

"And who said we're going?" Miley asked.

"Well this is what happens when you came along," Zac said, "Since you're here this fight against the Empress is yours as well as ours. So don't bitch, or I'll just let you die." With that Zac stormed of the shop with Edward following him.

"What's with him?" Jackson asked.

"We don't know, three years ago when he first came to this city I knew he though a lot," Lenna said, "He even had a deep cut on his right hand."

"For right now it's best if Edward calm him down," Robert said, "So let's relax for the rest of the day, and get ready for tomorrow."

* * *

In the Central Tower, Goldar was getting ready for his new Dark Knight to come. Soon a blond kid in a Dark Knight's armor with a cape showed up, "Sorry for the wait, the machine was having problems," he said.

"Don't worry," Goldar said as he grabbed a helmet and twin swords, "You're a Dark Knight class now. And now Zack Martin take these swords and helmet as for now you'll be known as Deamon." Zack gladly took the helmet and put it on and the he took the swords. "This has always been you destiny."

* * *

A/N: So how do you guys like this chapter. I really like to know your opinions.


End file.
